Una mañana en bicicleta
by Cris Snape
Summary: Penny era feliz en Truro, Cornualles, pero necesitaba avanzar para que su vida no se quedara atascada para siempre. Escrito para el reto "El dinosaurio" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**UNA MAÑANA EN BICICLETA**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto_ _ **"El dinosaurio"**_ _del foro_ _ **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

" _Leyó su propio obituario con confusión"—_ _ **Steven Meretzky**_

* * *

 _ **Truro, Cornualles. Inglaterra. Verano de 2004.**_

Penny envolvió los pastelillos con sumo cuidado y se los entregó a la anciana señora Lloyd, quien inclinó la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y abandonó la tienda sin pagar. No se preocupó por ello, consciente de que alguno de sus hijos se pasaría a lo largo del día para saldar las cuentas.

—Querida, ¿puedes venir un momento?

La voz procedente de la trastienda pertenecía a Dilys Bowen, dueña del negocio en el que Penny llevaba trabajando varios años. Era una mujer muy activa que preparaba la mejor tarta de manzana del mundo y se espantaba cuando alguien insinuaba que ya iba siendo hora de que se jubilase.

—No sé qué hacer con este encargo.

Sobre la encimera en la que preparaba buena parte de sus productos, había un dibujo que debía servir de modelo para preparar una tarta de cumpleaños infantil. La señora Bowen era buena con los sabores pero nunca fue amiga de preparar pasteles que tachaba de extravagantes.

—¿Quieres que me encargue yo?

Penny en cambio estaba empezando a convertirse en toda una profesional de esos menesteres. En el mes de junio había hecho una tarta de boda que llegó a hacerse famosa en Internet, una auténtica preciosidad de chocolate y fresas que encandiló a novios e invitados.

—¡Ay, querida! Me harías un gran favor. Ya sabes que tengo que preparar todas esas magdalenas para llevarlas a la iglesia el domingo —Le dio un par de palmadas en el brazo—. Le pediré al señor Bowen que se quede en la tienda mientras trabajamos.

Era curioso que en todos esos años la señora Bowen jamás hubiera llamado a su marido por el nombre de pila. Penny sonrió y se imaginó al pobre hombre protestando porque si había una cosa que odiaba en el mundo era ejercer de tendero. Eso sí, aunque se quejara y se lamentara mil veces, siempre cedía ante las peticiones de su esposa.

Penny no tardó en ponerse manos a la obra. Se cubrió el cabello con una gorra y se puso una bata blanca para no mancharse su ropa. Puesto que el día anterior ya había meditado sobre la mejor manera de llevar a cabo aquel proyecto, comenzó a sacar recipientes e ingredientes y encendió el horno. Quería que estuviese bien caliente para cuando introdujera la primera base de bizcocho.

Cuando era pequeña, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de dedicarse a la repostería. Siempre pensó que seguiría los pasos de su progenitor, quien se dedicaba a la política, incluso después de descubrir que era una bruja. Durante sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts había soñado con formar parte del Wizengamont pero después del ascenso de _Quien-Ya-Sabes_ y lo que pasó después, sus planes se fueron al traste.

Le costó mucho tiempo encontrar su lugar pero al fin lo había hallado. En Truro, Cornualles, trabajando en una pastelería y compartiendo casa con Jack Wilson. Sonrió al pensar en él. Su querido Jack, quien era más bien feo, torpe y olvidadizo pero que sabía cómo hacerla sentir segura. El hombre al que quería.

—Buenos días, señora Bowen. ¿Está Penny?

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

—En la trastienda. Pasa y no me espantes a los clientes.

Incluso antes de verle, Penny ya sonreía. Después de Azkaban pensó que jamás podría dejarse abrazar y besar por un hombre pero con Jack todo era extraordinariamente fácil. A veces incluso se olvidaba de todo lo malo que le había pasado. La señora Bowen fingía que le caía mal aunque en realidad se adoraban mutuamente.

Jack le dio un suave beso en los labios y se quedó a su lado, examinando todo el material que había sobre la mesa. Trabajaba como gerente en una de las fábricas textiles del pueblo y tenía fama de duro y exigente. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

—Te veo muy liada. Yo que pensaba invitarte a un té.

—No puedo irme ahora pero si quieres puedes prepararte uno.

La trastienda estaba completamente equipada para hacer las veces de cocina y a los Bowen les encantaba el té, así que Jack sólo tendría que encender la placa de gas y poner a hervir el agua.

—Más que de té, tenía ganas de disfrutar de tu compañía.

Penny frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarra.

—¿Qué quieres, Jack Wilson?

—¿Yo? —Se hizo el ofendido pero a ella no la engañaba—. Absolutamente nada.

—Que a mí no me la das. Si te has puesto tan pelota es por algo.

Jack resopló y agitó la cabeza. Le había pillado. Otra vez. Resignándose, se sacó una fotografía del pantalón. La habían tomado con una Polaroid que sólo podía pertenecer a Julianne Sayer, la encargada del refugio de animales con el que Jack colaboraba.

—¿No es precioso?

Sí que lo era. Un gatito negro diminuto que miraba a la cámara como diciendo _"Adóptame"_. Penny se sintió enternecida por un momento pero no iba a dejarse seducir por esa criatura adorable. En los últimos meses, Jack le había mostrado al menos una docena de fotografías similares a esa y ella siempre decía que no. No porque no le gustaran los animales, si no porque no se sentía capacitada para cuidar de uno.

—Ya lo hemos hablado, Jack. Somos incapaces de mantener vivas las plantas; si nos traemos a casa a algún animal, posiblemente se nos muera.

—¡Qué va! Me encargaré personalmente de darle de comer y de limpiarle el cajón de arena. Y también le daré mimos.

Una parte de Penny quería intentarlo. Ahora que volvía a sentirse como una persona normal, ahora que creía haber superado casi todos los traumas de su pasado, era el momento de hacerlo. Cuidar de un gato o de un perro podría servirle para seguir creciendo como persona pero no se sentía preparada. No todavía.

Iba a negarse rotundamente de nuevo pero no pudo resistirse a los ojos de Jack. Eran tan lastimeros que le daban ganas de darle un achuchón.

—Hagamos una cosa. Si para cuando llegue Navidad nuestras plantitas de interior siguen vivas, nos haremos con un pájaro. Si el pájaro sobrevive hasta el verano que viene, probaremos con un gato.

Jack pareció bastante derrotado un instante, pero no tardó en volver a sonreír. Al menos en esa ocasión había alguna esperanza. Incluso estuvo a punto de bromear diciendo que si el gato sobrevivía irían a por un bebé pero se mordió la lengua porque la última vez que sacó el tema a Penny casi le dio un ataque de nervios. Sabía lo mucho que ella había sufrido aunque también era consciente de que no se lo había contado todo.

—Estrechemos las manos —Ella sonrió y lo hizo—. Esto significa que acabas de adquirir un compromiso conmigo y que no podrás faltar a tu palabra.

—No lo haré.

—Perfecto —Jack le dio un nuevo beso en los labios—. Te dejo para que trabajes. ¿Te apetece que quedemos después en el bar de Doc?

Penny asintió. Despidió a su novio con la mano y volvió a sus quehaceres. Aún sonreía cuando la señora Bowen volvió de la tienda y se puso a sacar utensilios para hacer magdalenas.

—El señor Bowen dice que no tardará. ¿Puedes creer que ha protestado? Ha dicho no sé qué de los Juegos Olímpicos. ¿A quién le importa eso? Tenemos un negocio que cuidar y él ya se ha jubilado. No puede pasarse todo el rato en casa sin hacer nada.

Su jefa se quejó un rato más. Si había dos cosas que se le daban bien a Dilys Bowen eran hacer magdalenas y quejarse por todo. Penny encontraba que ambas eran geniales.

* * *

El bar de Doc no era el local más _chic_ del país. Era un edificio de ladrillo construido en los años setenta con un gran ventanal en la fachada y unas puertas abatibles que chirriaban bastante al abrir y al cerrar. Las paredes estaban forradas de madera y los asientos adosados a ellas eran de cuero. Las mesas y sillas habían sido pintadas de blanco recientemente, lo cual constituía el único detalle luminoso del establecimiento.

Pese a no ser el lugar más bonito del mundo, a Jack y Penny les encantaba. Allí habían tenido su primera y desastrosa cita de verdad y allí acudían cada vez que tenían ganas de relacionarse con los vecinos del pueblo, cosa que ocurría cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Durante años, Penny había huido de la gente. El bar de Doc formó parte de su terapia para abrirse al mundo y allí se encontraba cómoda y segura.

Solían sentarse en los taburetes de la barra para beberse una pinta de cerveza. Siempre les atendía Doc, el dueño del local, un tipo cincuentón de porte elegante y sonrisa afable. A Penny le caía bien, aunque algunas veces sentía que la miraba de forma extraña, como si supiera algo de ella que todos los demás ignoraban, incluido Jack.

—Buenas noches, señores —Les saludó en cuanto se acomodaron en su lugar habitual— ¿Lo de siempre?

—Sí, gracias.

Doc asintió y procedió a servirles sus cervezas. Penny buscó el televisor con la mirada, descubriendo que Doc también tenía puestas las Olimpiadas. Todo el mundo les estaba dedicando mucha atención, aunque a ella realmente no le interesaban. Siempre encontró aburrido visionar deportes a través de aquel medio. De hecho, hasta el quidditch le parecía aburrido cuando presenciaba los partidos en Hogwarts.

—Acabamos de conseguir una medalla en atletismo —Comentó Doc haciendo un gesto con la cabeza—. El oro se ha escapado por poco pero ha sido una carrera bastante buena.

A Jack sí le gustaban los deportes, así que comenzó a hablar con Doc sobre los últimos acontecimientos olímpicos. Penny les miraba pero no escuchaba lo que decían. Pensó en Doc. Su esposa trabajaba como maestra en la escuela local y su hija se había ido a estudiar a Londres dos años antes. Era una chica de origen asiático a la que adoptaron cuando era un bebé porque no podían tener hijos. De niña, la pequeña Amelia había ganado varias competiciones de ajedrez y estudiaba algo relacionado con las matemáticas.

Penny se preguntó por un instante lo que significaría tener hijos con Jack. Si se parecieran a él no serían muy agraciados físicamente pero seguro que tendrían mucho sentido del humor y un encanto natural. Después de Azkaban no se había planteado en serio la idea de ser madre pero ahora comenzaba a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Jack había dicho una vez que debían intentarlo con un gato y después con un bebé y quizá tuviera razón. Tal vez ya estuviera preparada para empezar a planteárselo.

—¡Qué va! —La risa de Jack la trajo de vuelta a la tierra—. A mí los deportes siempre se me dieron fatal. Era torpe y enclenque y siempre andaba tirado por el suelo. Y tampoco te voy a engañar, Doc. La verdad es que odio hacer deporte. Soy demasiado vago.

—Deberías venirte conmigo a hacer ciclismo. En los alrededores hay un montón de carreteras que tienen poquísimo tráfico y hacer actividades al aire libre te vendrá bien —Doc la miró directamente—. Y a ti te digo lo mismo, Penny.

—Doc insiste en ponernos en forma —Jack se rió, sin la más mínima intención de hacerle caso.

La verdad era que el hombre tenía buen aspecto. Se le veía fuerte y sano y Penny se dijo que tal vez montar en bicicleta no estuviera tan mal. De niña le había gustado mucho y aunque todavía le daba un poco de miedo la idea de quedarse a solas con un hombre que no fuera Jack o el señor Bowen, se dijo que debía hacerlo. Era un paso más hacia su recuperación y no perdería nada por intentarlo.

—¿Sabes qué? Me parece una idea genial.

—¿En serio? —Jack no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Totalmente —Penny miró al tabernero—. ¿Cuándo quedamos?

Doc sonrió, claramente satisfecho por haber logrado su cometido.

—El sábado a las siete de mañana. No te retrases o me iré sin ti.

—Cuenta conmigo.

Doc asintió y marchó a atender a otros clientes. Penny se sentía como si acabara de ganar su propia medalla olímpica. Siempre que daba un paso adelante en su vida lo sentía como una gran victoria porque así podía dejar atrás los tormentos pasados.

—¿De verdad vas a hacerlo? —Inquirió Jack con pasmo.

—Últimamente me duele mucho la espalda. Un poco de ejercicio no me matará.

—Pero, ¿a ti te gusta el deporte?

—Nunca es tarde para adquirir nuevos hábitos y aficiones.

Jack entornó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua como si no terminara de darle crédito a lo que oía.

—¿Y tienes una bicicleta?

—Ya me las apañaré.

Creía recordar que en casa de los Bowen había un par de ellas, pero no estaba segura de si eran de carreras o de paseo. En cualquier caso, se arreglaría con lo que encontrara. Si después le cogía el gustillo a eso de hacer ejercicio, tal vez se comprara una propia. Lo importante era llevar a cabo esa actividad, atreverse a quedarse a solas con alguien en quien no confiaba plenamente. Dejar atrás sus miedos, sus paranoias y sus traumas y convertirse en una mujer completamente normal.

—Pues nada —Jack se encogió de hombros— Como tú quieras. Pero no me despiertes cuando te vayas.

—Sabes que soy muy silenciosa.

—Y tampoco esperes de mí que te imite.

—Por nada del mundo.

El sarcasmo fue tan evidente que Jack se mostró falsamente indignado. Tras unos segundos de silencio, se rieron y continuaron con una velada que fue agradable y no culminó con sobresaltos.

* * *

Penny siempre había sido una persona bastante puntual. Aquella mañana se levantó muy temprano para poder tomarse un café y un par de tostadas antes de salir de paseo con Doc. Dejó a Jack durmiendo, con un brazo colgado de la cama y la boca abierta. Reconocía que era agradable despertarse a su lado los días que no tenían que trabajar y vaguear hasta que les dolían los huesos por estar tumbados. A veces incluso se arrepentía de no haber comenzado a convivir con él mucho tiempo antes.

Tal y como había creído, los señores Bowen disponían de una bicicleta que le prestaron encantados. Penny le dio un buen remojón la noche anterior porque estaba llena de polvo y telarañas, y comprobó con alivio que no se le había olvidado montar. Pedaleó con calma hasta llegar al bar de Doc, descubriéndolo en la puerta y perfectamente equipado para hacer ejercicio. Con esa ropa era más evidente que se mantenía en forma.

—Buenos días, Penélope. ¿Nos vamos?

—Cuando quieras.

—Procuraré no ir demasiado deprisa.

—No te preocupes por mí.

Doc se rió y agitó la cabeza.

—Créeme cuando te digo que a día de hoy no podrías seguirme el ritmo. Si te cansas, dímelo.

Al principio pensó que el tabernero era un poco arrogante, pero al cabo de un rato comprendió que no estaba exagerando ni un ápice. Se notaba que practicaba ese deporte a diario y cuando llevaban poco más de media hora pedaleando, Penny necesitó parar. Le faltaba el resuello.

—¡Madre mía! —Exclamó casi sin aliento mientras apoyaba dos temblorosas piernas en el suelo—. No sé si podré volver.

—Claro que sí. Te falta practicar un poco pero vas bastante bien.

—Si tú lo dices.

Doc sonrió con indulgencia, se bajó de su bici y señaló un árbol bajo el cual se extendía una sombra que a Penny le pareció muy atractiva y cómoda, mejor que cualquier colchón de esos que anunciaban en la tele.

—Bebamos agua y descansemos un rato.

—No quiero importunarte. Si quieres seguir y completar tu ruta, te esperaré.

—No hay ningún problema, Penny. Así podremos hablar.

Doc volvió a mirarla de esa manera que a veces la hacía estremecer. Sabía que era imposible que conociera detalles sobre su pasado porque siempre había sido muy cuidadosa en ese sentido pero esa mirada la hacía dudar. Por un momento quiso decirle que no, que se volvía a casa y que ya hablarían después, pero no lo hizo.

—Sentémonos.

Penny se apoyó en el tronco del árbol y se acomodó sobre una piedra de canto liso que más de uno debía haber utilizado a modo de asiento. Doc se dejó caer ágilmente en el suelo y le tendió el agua después de darle un largo trago. Puesto que el silencio se prolongó lo suficiente como para hacerse incómodo, Penny se adelantó.

—¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

Doc se quedó pensando la respuesta durante casi un minuto. Era como si dudara de su intención inicial pero finalmente suspiró y dijo algo que hizo sobresaltar a su interlocutora.

—De Hogwarts. Del Ministerio de Magia. De todo el mundo mágico.

Penny descubrió que se había puesto en pie de un salto. No tenía la menor idea de cómo lo había hecho pero ahí estaba, frente a Doc el tabernero y mirándolo con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que no es la mejor manera de comenzar estaba conversación pero te ruego que te sientes. Es importante.

La parte de sí misma que la había mantenido escondida del mundo durante tantos años le dijo que cogiera su bici y saliera de allí pitando, pero su yo más valiente no se lo permitió. Ya iba siendo hora de afrontar todo aquello que la vida tuviera a bien ponerle frente a las narices. No podía huir hasta el día de su muerte. Y además sentía curiosidad, vaya que sí. ¿Cómo era posible que Doc supiera del mundo mágico? Así pues, se sentó de nuevo.

—Sé que eres una bruja, Penny. Lo sé desde hace algún tiempo.

No merecía la pena negarlo. Tenía la garganta seca y el corazón le latía muy deprisa, pero fue capaz de formular aquella pregunta.

—¿Cómo?

—Vi tu fotografía en _El Profeta_. Al principio me costó reconocerte pero enseguida comprendí que eras tú.

Hacía tiempo que Penny no se sentía tan paralizada. Jamás se había imaginado que su paseo en bicicleta podría terminar de una forma tan turbadora, haciéndole recordar cosas que prefería dejar atrás. Miró a Doc, quien parecía esperar pacientemente a que terminara de asimilar toda la información. Sonrió cuando fue capaz de hablar.

—¿Tú también eres un brujo?

Doc apartó la mirada un instante, fijándola en el firmamento durante un par de segundos. Después, asintió.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no cojo una varita pero sí, nací siendo un mago.

Penny quiso decir algo, lo que fuera, pero su mente aún estaba demasiado confusa para hilvanar un pensamiento coherente.

—Decidí aparcar la magia porque, al igual que tú, sufrí la crueldad de una sociedad que no ve con buenos ojos a los que son como nosotros.

—Sangresucias.

Penny susurró esa palabra. Sonó tan horrible como la última vez que alguien se la gritó entre los barrotes de Azkaban.

—Yo prefiero llamarnos hijos de muggles.

Doc hizo la broma en tono suave, como intentando calmarla. Debía comprender lo turbulento de sus emociones y tal vez se arrepentía de haber sido tan brusco.

—¿Cuándo te fuiste?

—A principios de los ochenta, cuando Voldemort estaba en la cumbre de su poder.

Penny se estremeció al escuchar aquella frase y, aunque a esas alturas fuese una tontería, tuvo que recriminarle su actitud.

—No pronuncies su nombre.

—¿Por qué no? —Doc se encogió de hombros—. Ya está muerto.

—Pero todo el mundo teme…

—Cuando perteneces a la Orden del Fénix, lo primero que aprendes es a decir su nombre en voz alta —Doc volvió a desviar la mirada, evocando tal vez aquellos tiempos durante los que vivió como un mago—. Después de todo, Voldemort no era más que un hombre. Muy poderoso e hijo de puta, pero tan humano como nosotros.

Penny se abrazó a sí misma. Tenía toda la piel erizada, posiblemente de espanto.

—¿La Orden del Fénix?

—¿Has oído hablar de ella?

Penny hizo memoria. Recordó a Percy Weasley sentado frente a ella una noche de invierno, explicándole algo sobre su familia perteneciendo a una especie de organización secreta. En aquellos años, Percy la había fascinado. Era un pomposo y un gilipollas pero también era inteligente y poseía un sentido del honor y la justicia a los que no podía resistirse.

—Un poco.

—Dumbledore formó un grupo selecto para luchar contra los mortífagos a escondidas del Ministerio —Penny pensó que Doc debió ser muy joven entonces—. Allí hice muy buenos amigos, pero la guerra mágica fue muy cruenta y los perdí a todos —Doc hizo una pausa que aprovechó para llenar los pulmones de aire—. Una noche atacaron mi casa. Logré escapar de puro milagro, con el vientre prácticamente abierto en canal.

Se llevó las manos a la camiseta como si pretendiera enseñarle la cicatriz que refutaba sus palabras, pero al final no lo hizo. Tampoco hacía falta porque Penny le creía a pies juntillas.

—Intenté aparecerme cerca de San Mungo pero terminé en un parque muggle donde me encontraron inconsciente y casi desangrado. Me llevaron a un hospital normal y corriente y allí me pasé tres días en coma. Cuando desperté, aún tardé una semana en poder volver al mundo mágico. El primer lugar al que fui, fue a mi casa.

Doc se puso en pie y dio un par de pasos hacia el camino. Debía ser muy duro recordar todo aquello y Penny, quien ahora deseaba conocer toda la historia, aguardó hasta que volvió a hablar.

—Los mortífagos la habían quemado. De hecho, gracias al incendio conseguí escapar —Esbozó una sonrisa triste mientras seguía andando de un lado para otro—. Creo que aún tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo del que fue el hogar que compartí con mis padres, pero no dejaron ni los cimientos. Lo único que encontré fueron varios ejemplares de _El Profeta._ Tuve que reírme, ¿sabes? —La miró con intensidad—. Mi mundo se estaba destruyendo pero las lechuzas no dejaban de llevarme el periódico porque mi subscripción anual aún estaba en vigor.

Penny también sonrió. Aquello sonaba realmente estúpido. A ella también le había parecido que el mundo era un lugar estúpido cuando volvió de Azkaban y comprobó que las cosas en el mundo muggle seguían funcionando como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—Recuerdo que me senté en el suelo y cogió un ejemplar. ¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que vi? —Penny negó con la cabeza—. Mi obituario.

Doc se rió por lo bajo y se sentó de nuevo, aparentemente menos tenso que un par de minutos antes. Penny sintió deseos de ponerle una mano en el hombro, cosa extraña tratándose de ella. Por lo general, rehuía toda clase de contacto con personas no demasiado cercanas.

—Puedes imaginarte lo mucho que me sorprendió, pero tenía lógica. Yo había pasado varios días en un hospital muggle, sin ningún contacto con el mundo mágico. Mis compañeros de la Orden debieron suponer acertadamente que los mortífagos habían ido a por mí y me dieron por muerto —Doc se encogió de hombros—. No encontraron mi cadáver pero no sería el primer brujo en quedar prácticamente desintegrado después de enfrentarse con esa gente.

Penny volvió a estremecerse. Sabía perfectamente cómo se las gastaban esas bestias.

—Lo primero que pensé fue que debía ponerme en contacto con algún compañero para explicarle lo ocurrido pero entonces me pasó algo —Doc hizo un movimiento brusco con el cuello—. Todavía no sé muy bien qué fue pero cuando comprendí que me daban por muerto me sentí liberado. No lo planeé pero después de ser consciente de que mi vida podía ser muy distinta a lo que entonces tenía, me di cuenta de que lo quería.

—¿Qué querías?

Doc tardó un instante en responder. Enrojeció ligeramente, tal vez avergonzado por las decisiones pasadas.

—Vivir en paz, Penny. Quería dejar de tener miedo, no tener que afrontar la pérdida de más seres queridos. Sé que fui un cobarde pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. A veces extraño hacer magia pero ha merecido la pena.

Se encogió de hombros otra vez y miró a su alrededor como si le agradeciera a la vida todo lo que le había dado. Penny pensó que efectivamente no había demostrado ser el hombre más valiente del mundo, ¿y qué? Los cementerios estaban repletos de valientes y no todo el mundo tenía el mismo aguante. Entendía por qué Doc había hecho aquello y se sintió muy unida a él, como si fuera la única persona con la que podía compartir todos sus tormentos.

—Al principio no fue fácil. Hasta que llegué a Truro, mi vida fue un desastre —Doc había apoyado ambas manos en el suelo y tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás—. Voldemort murió poco después de mi huida y me sentí tan mal que tuve algunos problemas con el alcohol. Vine al pueblo casi por accidente y conocí al antiguo dueño de la taberna. Nos hicimos amigos y decidió dejarme el negocio, vete a saber por qué.

Porque era realmente bueno en lo suyo. Sólo por eso.

—Conocí a Claire, nos enamoramos y lo demás es historia —Doc se movió para mirarla a la cara—. Viví momentos muy buenos en el mundo mágico, Penny, pero es aquí donde realmente he sido feliz.

Ella se quedó pensativa un instante. No sabía por qué Doc le había contado todo eso, aunque tampoco tenía por qué existir un motivo. Quizá lo había hecho porque le apetecía compartir su pasado con alguien que podía entenderle, con alguien a quién podía hablarle sin restricciones de ningún tipo.

—¿Tu verdadero nombre es Caradoc Dearborn?

Definitivamente Doc no se esperaba una pregunta que le produjo un resoplido de risa.

—Pensé en cambiarlo pero al final no lo hice. ¿Quién me iba a buscar en el mundo muggle?

Penny también se rió. Posiblemente las mismas personas que la buscaban a ella. Nadie.

—¿Te gustaría volver alguna vez?

Doc se pensó la respuesta y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Toda la gente que me importaba está muerta y no tengo motivos para regresar —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. ¿Y tú? ¿Volverás algún día?

Penny se había planteado esa cuestión muchas veces y pese a todo, jamás fue capaz de dar una respuesta contundente.

—A día de hoy te diría que no pero no sé qué pensaré en el futuro.

—Tienes mucho tiempo por delante. Yo te recomiendo que no te cierres ninguna puerta. Donde un día hubo horror, en otra ocasión puedes encontrar paz y felicidad.

Era posible. Penny aún se sentía muy resentida con el mundo mágico pero quizá algún día pudiera verlo todo con otros ojos. Convencida de que la conversación no daba para mucho más, se puso en pie y agarró la bici.

—Yo me vuelvo al pueblo.

Doc la miro de medio lado y seguidamente la imitó.

—Yo seguiré con mi ruta. Tal vez podamos vernos más tarde.

—Seguro que a Jack le apetece una cerveza luego. Nos vemos, Doc.

—Hasta pronto.

Se despidieron agitando las manos, conscientes de que entre ambos había surgido un lazo de unión que nunca se rompería. Después de todo, sus vidas eran bastante similares.

* * *

—¡Jack! ¿Estás en casa?

Penny aún traía puesta la ropa deportiva. Sonreía de oreja a oreja y se sentía traviesa porque por primera vez en varios años había actuado impulsivamente y estaba bastante convencida de que había obrado bien. Claro que le había costado un poco convencer a Julianne para que le permitiera hacer aquello, pero bastó con hablarle de Jack para que se derritiera como la mantequilla.

Por un momento temió que su novio no estuviera en casa y la sorpresa se fuera al garete, pero él se hizo notar en la sala de estar. Estaba tumbado en el sofá, zampándose una tarrina de helado y con los calcetines puestos. Era increíble que tuviera el valor de ponerse esa prenda con el calor que hacía.

—¿Qué tal el paseo? —Inquirió él sin mirarla. Cuando vio que llevaba una caja en las manos, su rostro reflejó una gran curiosidad—. ¿Qué traes? ¿Una tarta? ¿Pastelillos?

—Algo infinitamente mejor. Toma.

Penny le tendió la cajita. Entonces Jack vio que estaba llena de agujeritos y notó que algo se movía en su interior.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una sorpresa, Jack —Le besó la mejilla, cada vez más nerviosa—. ¡Ábrela, vamos!

Jack se dispuso a quitar el lazo rojo con el que venía envuelto pero dudó. Penny era una chica genial pero jamás se comportaba de esa manera. Por lo general era mucho más serena.

—¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente. Y si no quieres que tu regalo se ponga malo, será mejor que lo abras ya.

Jack volvió a notar que se movía y por un momento creyó saber de qué se trataba. Pero no, no era posible. Penny no estaba preparada para dar aquel paso y él estaba inmóvil, intentando comprenderla.

—¡Vamos, Jack!

¡En fin! A ver de qué iba todo aquello. Retiró el lazo, quitó la tapa y…

 _¡Miau!_

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

—Te presento a Sloth.

Era el precioso gatito negro con carita de _"Adóptame"_.

—He pensado que ya somos mayorcitos para adquirir esta clase de responsabilidades —Penny plantó un dedo cargado de exigencia frente a su cara—. Recuerda que prometiste darle de comer y ocuparte del cajón de arena.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Es genial!

Acarició la cabecita del gatito con la cara y luego besó a su novia. Llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo una mascota que se sentía como un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Aunque había una cosa que no entendía.

—¿Sloth?

—Sí. Como el tipo de esa película.

Él hubiera elegido otro nombre como Cascabel o Pezuñas pero Sloth estaba bien. Después de todo, era el personaje favorito de la película favorita de su novia favorita. Bueno, de su única novia en realidad.

—Muy bien, Sloth —Jack se levantó con el gatito en las manos. No pensaba soltarlo en mucho tiempo—. Vamos a ver dónde podemos acomodarte. Y debemos buscarte comida y algo para jugar.

Mientras Jack conversaba con el gato, Penny se limitó a disfrutar de su dicha. Quizá Doc no pretendió nada al hablar con ella pero escucharle le había ayudado a comprender que realmente una persona en sus circunstancias podía salir adelante. Lo importante era ser valiente y optimista y eso era lo que pensaba hacer desde ese día y para siempre.

* * *

 _Diez gallifantes para quien me diga de qué película están hablando al final XD_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
